


Nathan and the tale of ruthless betrayal by household appliances

by Mushroom_scientist



Series: Quarantink [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/pseuds/Mushroom_scientist
Summary: "-and so basically what I'm saying is, is that I'm absolutely fucked, look at this, like...wait, are you laughing at my misery?"
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Boyang Jin
Series: Quarantink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nathan and the tale of ruthless betrayal by household appliances

9\. Washing machine

"-and so basically what I'm saying is, is that I'm absolutely fucked, look at this, like...wait, are you laughing at my misery?"

Nathan paused his rant at his computer screen to take a look at his boyfriend, who was trying (but failing) not to laugh, yet quickly shook his head.

"No seriously", Nathan whined, "Look at this, Boyang, I have no idea what to do now. I have to leave for worlds tomorrow."

Nathan lowered his hands and put the shrunken shirt back on his desk.  
He sighed defeatedly   
"God I am such an idiot Boyang please I need emotional support right now."

"How did this even happen?"  
Boyang was genuinely curious.

"Look, in my defense", Nathan paused before admitting sheepishly, "I don't have a defense. I was doing laundry, you see, and somehow I got my costume in there. And when I noticed later that it somehow got to the rest of my laundry I was like 'meh whatever, it's probably made out of the material my practice shirts are made of'... But surprise! Apparently it's not. As you can see in this exhibit."  
He gestured towards the shrunken shirt.

"Boyang help me please what should I do?"


End file.
